A pinball game commonly has four side walls arranged to form a rectangular cabinet in which is mounted a playfield board. Steel balls are projected onto the board to operate various targets. Four legs are respectively mounted to the corners of the cabinet. In the past, the assembly process required attachment of wood blocks to the interior corners of the cabinet. Holes were then drilled in the corners, through the blocks, and a "T" nut was affixed to each block. Bolts were inserted through the leg, the holes in the cabinet and threaded into the "T" nuts. This approach is time consuming because it requires mounting the blocks into position, then drilling holes in the cabinet and the blocks. Furthermore, these blocks, being made of wood, often break and must be replaced. Also, the difficulty of attaching these blocks meant that the walls of the cabinet would have to be attached at the factory, that is, they could not be shipped knocked down and assembled by the retailer or the consumer.
No patentability search was conducted.